Another human in Ooo
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: Violet is a shy but couragous girl who's father ran out on. She was living in debt til the tv went haywire and now she's in the land of Ooo. Rather than fighting taxes, she now has to fight monsters! And why are most women around here princesses?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this has been bugging me for... i dunno... ever since i first saw this show. WHY AREN'T THERE ANY PEOPLE WITH NORMAL SKIN COLOR? GAAAHHHHH! So this idea popped into my head. Hope u liek it~

* * *

><p>Violet walked home, bruised slightly and broken in more ways than one. Her light brown eyes full of tears, then her hand wiped them away. The entire day was spent almost entirely of avoiding and enduring the other kids's pestering and hitting. Mostly the picking on involved her dad. The memory of that afternoon haunted her mind like a ghost.<p>

Flashback

"Hahahahaha! See that girl over there? Her dad is so poor that I hear that they eat garbage!" Violet gripped her textbooks hard and ignored them. Someone shoved her to the ground. "hey! I'm talking to you garbage princess!" That was her nickname throughout the school. Her books scattered across the ground when she fell. People began to crowd and laugh at her tears and how she struggled to recollect her things. "I also hear your dad is gonna sell you to a brothel!" Something inside her snapped then. Placing down her books, she got up and faced the boy giving her so much grief.

"Do you enjoy making me go home every day in misery? Do you?" She asked. The guy just laughed.

"Oooh! I think I made her royal highness angry!" Clenching her fist, she punched him across the face and sent him into the wall. The crowd was silent as everyone stared. Quickly as she could, Violet grabbed her things and ran out the door with tears in her eyes.

End of Flashback

_No doubt I'll never be able to go there anymore... _She thought gloomily, fumbling with the keys to hers and her dads apartment. She opened the door and looked inside, surprised and even more saddened than before.

"...dad?" She called out, she came back to the apartment and what does she find? She finds it completely empty of all their more precious possessions like the pictures, most of the money, the keys to the car and the car were gone, and when she looked in her dads room it was mostly empty including the bedsheets. Only the tv, stove, small fridge, sofa, and all the more heavy objects were still there. Dropping her school bag to the ground, she walked into the living room and kicked the front door shut. Violet's two small almost white blonde braids bounced as she walked to the kitchen counter. Adjusting her glasses, she read the note left by her father.

_Violet_

_I am in a massive amount of debt with my co-workers. Do not expect me to come home any time soon. You're a big girl now, and its about time you look after yourself. Please learn to forgive your old man._

_Dad_

...That's it? No 'I love you' or 'there is some money left for you in my account' or 'I'm leaving someone to take care of you'? How does he expect her to survive without money? Sinking to her knees in her dirtied cuffed jeans and pink and white striped sweater with a white t-shirt. Tears slipped out again as she ripped the note in half and shredded it. One of the drops landed on the tv remote just underneath her. The remote short circuited and sparked to life. Instantly the tv came to life to the show 'Adventure Time with Finn and Jake', one of her favorite shows. Violet picked up the remote and sat on the couch, needing to calm down slightly.

"Calm down Violet... calm down... maybe you should just get a job. There was that pizza place looking for more part-time waitresses." She said to herself as she watched. The remote again sparked in her hand then exploded. "AGH!" Her hand drew back and she clutched it. Violet looked up at the tv to see the screen had strangely stopped. It was in the middle of a scene of the Ice King and Finn fighting. For some reason they were staring right back at her. The remote sparked one last time before it somehow created a portal in the tv. Violet adjusted her glasses and went a little closer to the tv.

_Is this the answer to all my troubles? Maybe if I take a picture of this unnatural thing I could sell it and make at least enough to last me a week... _She thought logically. She accidentally touched the portal, and was sucked right into it.

Portal-way

"AAAAGGHHHHHHH!" Violet screamed, tumbling and tumbling deeper into the strange tunnel. At the end was a seemingly growing light. The light exploded in her face and all of a sudden she was face first in some grass.

"What is that thing dude?" Asked a strangely familiar male voice.

"No idea man. It just popped out of nowhere. Hey, wanna go beat up some more bad guys?" Asked another equally familiar voice.

"Sure, but one minute. Heeey... you alive?" Violet felt something poking at her back. She groaned painfully in response. "Dude! It's alive!"

"Well flip it! Let's see if this thingy's got a face." She felt someone's arms on her side push and flip her over.

"...woah." They both said as they studied Violet. Opening her eyes, she couldn't help but say the same thing. Hovering above her was strange creatures. One wearing a hat and strange ninja clothing with a green backpack. His facial features were very simple. The other was a dark yellow dog that stood on its hind legs.

"W-Who are you?" She asked, sitting up and adjusting her glasses nervously.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." Said the kid in the hat. "But I'm Finn. Big time adventurer and this is my best friend and bro Jake!"

"Are you like, human or something? Because I've never seen..." He grabbed her arm and took a big whiff. "-or smelled anything so close to Finn's scent. Except yours is cleaner. No offense man."

"None taken."

"Well... yes. I'm human. What else would I be?" Finn and Jake both gasped and began to whisper to each other. "My name is Violet... if I may ask how do I get home?"

"Finn! You will pay for taking away the only thing that makes me happy!" Shouted an obnoxious voice.

"Aww... I thought we beat this guy already!" Jake whined.

"Looks like the Ice King is up for another round." Violet turned around to indeed see the Ice King. He was flying and his hands were glowing with his ice king powers.

"I'm dreaming. I just know it." She said, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes then putting them back on. Finn was fighting the Ice King. Violet sat there dazed and confused. Jake sat next to her and watched the fight enthusiasically.

"WOOO! Kick his butt Finn!" He yelled, pumping his fist in the air. Finn dodged ice blasts, but when the Ice King shot the ground it turned into a thin sheet of ice. Finn slipped and landed on his backside.

"Hee hee hee hee! I've got you now Finn the human!" He was about to blast him when Violet picked up a nearby rock and threw it at his head, knocking the tacky (I think it's tacky looking okay?)crown off. "My crown! Nooo!" The Ice King fell to the ground. Jake ran to Finn, who was just getting up.

"Dude! You just got saved by a chick!" He pointed to Violet, who was trying to get away from the Ice King as much as possible.

"That's... kinda embarassing but at least she's not a princess right?"

"Speaking of princesses... you think Princess Bubblegum might wanna see this? Might even get a quick smooch from her." Finn noticably colored.

"I d-don't like Princess Bubblegum!"

"Never said that."

"I still don't! She's just a friend. Violet?" He looked around to see both Violet and the Ice King gone. "Where'd she go?"

"Uh, dude?" Jake pointed in the sky. Finn looked up to see the Ice King laughing maniacally holding Violet over his shoulder.

"LET ME GO YOU SON OF A B-" **FWOOOSH! **The Ice King flew at a speedy rate back to his icy lair.

"Should we go save her?" Asked Finn, watching as he flew away with the human girl.

"I guess... but do we have to? She's not a princess and stuff..."

"Of course! Heros always help the innocent."

"But she threw a rock... at his head."

"To save me!"

"Ugh. Fine, let's go." Jake grew huge and Finn climbed on. Jake started to walk through the forest until they made it to the mountains.


	2. Chapter 2

Since some people are pretty happy with my story, I'll be merciful and continue with the story. BOW TO ME FOOLISH MORTALS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! jk~ I love mortals, who will make mah food if I enslave them? I also accept OC and story ideas, please pm them to me if you have any! No FinnxOC people though. I've only seen the show about five times so please tell me if i miss anything.

* * *

><p><span>Violet's POV<span>

I was thrown into a jail cell made completely of ice. The thin sweater I was wearing made the experience a whole lot worse. I shivered and clutched my arms, trying to warm them as the Ice King laughed and talked to a penguin. _Didn't this guy only kidnap princesses? _"Hey! Ice King!" The blue king heard me and came to the bars. _I wonder if this guy is human? Hanging around here all the time is bound to make my skin turn blue soon._

"Yeees?"

"Don't you only kidnap **princesses**?"

"Well aren't you a princess?" I tapped my chin a bit and thought for a second.

"People call me a princess, but it's not like its a good thi-" Then I saw the Ice King's sharp teeth form a large smile. I backed up into my cell as he clutched the bars excitedly.

"Gunther! Make the princess here nice and comfy as I get her engagement ring ready." I swallowed hard, remembering that episode where the Ice King used his magic to hypnotize the princess into marrying him. All because of the engagement ring. I picked up a icicle and threw it at him. It poofed away just before it made contact to his long and blue nose. "Hehehe... I like em fiesty!" Swallowing hard, I prayed to whatever thing these people normally prayed to that something... ANYTHING... would come and save me.

3rd Person

"Okay, how are we gonna bust in this time?" Jake asked.

"Maybe the-" He was cut off by a very loud scream of terror. "That's our cue! Let's just bust in through the front door." With that said, both dog and human broke in through the door to find Gunther trying to get Violet to sit still. She had managed to escape the cell and was standing on the recliner holding a huge icicle the size of a baseball bat over her head.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, whacking Gunther straight into a wall.

"Woah! Calm down girl!" Jake said, grabbing the icicle from her freezing hands. She didn't even have enough energy to try to grab the icicle back, her hands were already numb. The Ice King came into the room, humming the tune for weddings and holding the engagement ring. He gripped it fiercely and glared at Finn and Jake.

"You! Stop trying to rid me of happiness! She wants to marry me!"

"In your dreams old man." Violet chattered out, holding her hands under her arms for warmth.

"Oooh! You just got burned!" Finn said. He held up his hand to high five Violet but saw that she really was getting cold, her teeth chattered and her face was turning all rosy. The Ice King fumed and began to blast ice at Finn and Jake. Violet jumped out of the way and nearly had her butt frozen. She ran to the exit and yelled out to the dog and human.

"Are you guys coming or not? I can't stand much more of this cold!" Finn used Gunther as a sheild to protect himself from the ice blasts. Gunther got hit dead on and Finn threw the penguin straight at the Ice King, knocking him right out of the air. Jake gave Finn a thumbs up and ran towards the exit.

Outside

"That was awesome dude!" The guys fist bumped. Violet trembled and fell to her knees, unable to stand after that experience of nearly being married to a freaky Ice King.

"Hey, you okay there Violet?" Finn asked, holding out his hand. She took it and let him help her up.

"Y-Yeah... Just a little shaken is all." She stood up and shook the snow out of her pigtails.

"You wanna go meet a REAL princess Violet?" Jake asked, emphasising the words princess.

"Not really. All I want is to get the farthest from the Ice King at the moment and get home." She replied.

"Doesn't everyone?" The Jake whispered in Finn's ear. "That's weird. Normally girls would jump at meeting a princess."

"I know right?" They looked up from their little huddle to see that Violet had already wandered off into the forest. "Hey! She's gone into the woods!"

"She'll be fine, as long as she doesn't run into anything evil or something." There was another scream. "...then again. she can handle herself."

"I NEED HELP!" Finn looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Heh. She's just playing Finn."

"THIS IS NOT A JOKE! SOMEONE! HELP!" Finn rushed into the woods after Violet. Jake sighed and ran after Finn.

In the Woods

"Leave me alone you freaks!" Violet screamed as she dodged another flying rock. The people had seemed to be completely made of rocks and were laughing at her feeble attempts to make them stop. She caught one of them but then it bit her hand. "OW!" More laughter. Then they shoved her into the nearby stream.

"Hey! Rock guys! It's not nice to hurt girls!" Finn yelled, then jumped into battle. His sword clanked against their rough exterior, and Jake tried punching and twisting but the rock people turned him into a jump rope. Violet struggled to her feet and crawled onto the shore. A small live pebble started to punch at her with tiny fists, but she picked it up and tossed it into the creek. It screamed in pain and sank. A idea immedietly sprang in her mind. _Of course! Water softens the rough exterior and their weight and no air makes them sink! _She thought logically. Vilet whistled loudly, getting some rock monsters attention.

"That all you got you brainless hulks of sand?" She teased. The rocks growled and came at her. Being small in stature she went behind one quickly and shoved it into the creek.

"AAAAGHHHH!" It shreiked, then sank beneath the water. Jake and Finn caught on fast and pretty soon all three of them were working together to shove all the rock people into the water.

"That was more excercise than I ever get at PE..." Violet muttered, trying to catch her breath.

"What's PE?" Finn asked.

"Oh it's nothing you should concern yourself of. Is there ANY safe place around here where I might collect my thoughts?"

"Dude, she sounds like some weird professor or something." Jake whispered.

"Well, maybe we should try to take her to the Candy Kingdom again. Since Princess Bubblegum is all smart and stuff." Finn whispered back.

"I can hear you guys you know." Violet said not even two feet away. Finn and Jake nearly jumped out of their skins. "But if this Princess Bubblegum is really so important that you people would be mentioning her so much, I guess it wouldn't hurt to-"

"Awesome! Let's get going then!" Finn grabbed Violet's hand and threw her onto Jake's now larger back. Jake stretched and began to head to the Candy Kingdom. From far away, the Ice King was making plans for this new princess as he watched the three head over to the Candy Kingdom.

"Hehehehehe! This time, I'll be happier than ever!" The Ice King then began to dance horribly.


	3. Chapter 3

If you're going to send OCs... please make them respond well with the story! I can't accept humans, sorry. Violet and Finn will be the only ones. I will accept the first five OCs you people send in. After that no more. Please PM them to me and give me their name, race, age, bio, etc.

* * *

><p><em>"Violet dear, blow out your candles and make a wish!" Said her mother. <em>

_"I wish to be a pwincess and live happily eva after with mommy and daddy!" Said Violet, now only four. She blew out her four birthday candles and her family and few friends clapped. "Violet!"_

"Violet!" The blonde shot up from the back of Jake. Finn was waiting for her to get off as they were already at the candy kingdom. They were at the entrance of the large sugary sweet castle. "You okay? You were mumbling something about your mom." Finn asked, holding out his hand. Violet took it and climbed off Jake, wiping at her slightly wet eyes. She let go of his hand and wiped it on her pants.

"I-I'm fine... Let's just go now." She said, taking in a deep breath and walking inside. Finn and Jake watched her go inside, question marks popping out of their heads.

"What do you think all that was about?" Jake asked.

"Who knows. Girls are weird." They went inside, passing peppermint butler and a bunch of other candied people when they finally found Violet talking to Princess Bubblegum. "PB! Hey! Princess Bubblegum!" The two girls directed their attention to Finn.

"Oh, hello boys! Violet here has just told me that you wanted to see me. It disturbed some of the candy people slightly seeing another human here." She said, looking over Violet's head. She was really short, shorter than Finn.

"Yeah! We were wondering if you could keep an eye on her and stuff? Maybe have her live in the castle?" Finn asked.

"Well, since you have already saved me many times, sure! Come Violet! I've always wanted a younger sister." Bubblegum dragged her away, a perplexed look on the humans face.

"You think she's gonna be okay?"

"Of course she's a girl right?"

"...Wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure. Wonder what's to eat around here." They went down the hall the opposite way and searched for the kitchen.

Princess Chambers

"So, tell me about yourself Violet." Bubblegum said as she undid the girl's blonde pigtails and began to brush her hair.

"Um... I'm a major in science and math in my high school."

"Stop right there, you mean you are a scholar from your kingdom?" She asked excitedly.

"More like a student. But I am a very good one." She said, a faint blush on her cheeks with embarrassment.

"Hey, maybe you could tell me about your world?" Violet nodded.

"I'll tell you as much as I can. Let's see... where can I start... okay. Our world is normally very sad, rarely you can see anything good. But..." This conversation went on as Princess Bubblegum began to make the normal teenage girl into someone that could look SOMEWHAT like a relative of hers.

"Are you hungry? I can order some food for us." Bubblegum offered, finishing up her hair.

"No... maybe something to chew on." Princess Bubblegum pulled a small section of her hair out and put it in her mouth. Violet ended up surprised and nearly spit it out when she tasted it. "Um... thank you your majesty."

"Please, call me PB. We're friends now! Well now, let's get you a dress and just remove these..." Princess Bubblegum removed her glasses and gasped. "Oh my..."

Later

Finn and Jake were snacking like crazy when the chocolate trumpets sounded. "Presenting Princess Bubblegum's newly found cousin!" Announced Peppermint Butler. Princess Bubblegum went down the staircase elegantly. Finn began to smile looking at her. The servants then parted and a beautiful young woman with blonde hair wearing a lavender shoulderless dress, layered with a lighter shade on the inside. She had on a golden tiara with a red jewel in it. Long eyelashes and pale skin. Cheeks had a faint blush upon them and her lips were a pink. The most amazing about her new look was that she had no glasses on, and her eyes shone like the most beautiful jewel. She had to squint slightly to be able to see. Violet decended the stairs, then she stumbled but one of the servants managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Is that... Violet?" Jake asked, squinting his eyes. "PB did a pretty good job on her, what do you think Finn?" He looked to see Finn's jaw was on the ground, and it cracked under the tremendous pressure. The Lumpy Space Princess watched as Jake picked up his jaw and reattached it to his skull.

"Wow. Such a drama queen. I know I'm beautiful but you don't have to be so awestruck by me!" The princess said. Finn and Jake walked over to the newest princess.

"Wow... I mean... wow." Said Finn. PB giggled at Finn's surprised expression. "Is that really you? I didn't think humans would... look..."

"Pretty?" PB asked.

"Strange looking?" Jake asked. That earned him 'the look' from PB.

"Uh..." Finn said, unable to say the right words. Violet giggled slightly.

"It's alright Finn. I know I look kind of odd." She said with a small blush.

"N-No! You're really handsome!" This earned him a few stares until Violet finally giggled again.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Later on

PB showed Violet to her new room. "This is going to be so fun! I can't wait to hear about these 'airplanes'! Imagine it, being able to travel in the sky without having to worry about tiring out the one you are riding!" She said excitedly. Violet nodded and sat on her new bed. It was pink and fluffy, had a canopy, lots of candy shaped pillows, and was very fluffy. The entire room was very comfortable looking. She still had to squint to be able to see well.

"Um... can I please have my-"

"And just think about it! We could be the next kingdom to advance so much! WEll, it's getting late. So I should let you rest. Goodnight!" PB left with Violent not even able to see without her glasses. And it was so dark so it was impossible now to see. She sighed and kicked off her shoes. Then she walked around to try to find some nightclothing.

"Ugh... why oh why did my eyesight have to be so bad?" She muttered, feeling around and finally finding the dresser. She found a nightdress and slipped off her dress, then put on the nightdress and searched for a lamp. Clicking it on, she squinted and found a bookshelf. She picked some books out and placed them next to her bed.

With our adventurers

"Oh man! I love all the stuff they serve during these parties!" Finn said, patting his full stomach. Jake now looked like some bloated pig as Finn rolled him through the halls. They didn't notice something dark and large pass the window until Jake burped out a shoe and it hit the figure clean on its face. "You ate a shoe?"

"Hm. No wonder the food tasted so leathery for a second." Jake said. They looked outside to see the Ice King sprawled on the lawn, trying to recollect his thoughts after being clocked in the head.

"ICE KING!" Finn cried out. He tried to climb out the window to attack, but he was so full that he fell back and couldn't get up. The Ice King looked at them oddly.

"Well, that was easier than I thought!" The Ice King said, then flew up to the taller windows where he thought the royals would stay. He passed PB's window, more interested in the newest princess he could capture. Finally he came upon a lit room. He looked in the window to see the newest addition to his wall of kidnapped princesses, Violet. She was reading a book on the bed. He stepped inside but the floor creaked under his tremendous weight. Violet looked up and squinted at the Ice King for a moment and then she gasped.

"Y-You!" She said angrily, grasping her sheets angrily.

"Yes! And now prepare to be captured! Not even Finn or his dog can save you now!" He cackled. "Together, we will be forever happy and-" A book it him across the face.

"Get OUT! NOW!" Violet shreiked, hitting him with a very large book. Then bashed his nose with it. He hit the book away and she had to resort to just punching him.

"AGH! NO!" The Ice King screamed, blocking his face with his arms.

"Get away from me you blue messed up freak!" She cried out, doing a final punch as the door to her room slammed open. The Ice King fell out the window and flew back to his icy lair with many scratches bruises on his face and arms.

"Woah..." Finn said, clutching his aching stomach with his eyes wide. PB and Jake were behind him. Both of them were shocked as well.

"Oh my..."

"That was awesome dude!" Jake rolled in and gave the embarrassed girl a high five.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your submissions! I will add them in one at a time when the time is right, not all at once!

* * *

><p>Finn looked out the window to see the Ice King flying and sobbing painfully clutching his long nose all the way back to his icy lair. "You sent him crying! Awesome!" Finn said, pointing at the Ice King just leaving from sight. PB didn't look very pleased that the Ice King had chosen tonight of all nights to attempt a kidnap. And he chose the newest resident of the castle of all people! But swallowing her evident anger, she congratulated Violet on being able to protect herself in that moment of terror.<p>

"But I am now going to have guards posted at your door, just in case he decides to come back." PB said, looking out the window herself. Then she pulled the curtains and covered the view.

"Now that all of that is over, I wanna get back home." Jake complained.

"I'm not really sure about that Jake. Maybe we should stay here for a while." Finn said.

"No, its alright you guys. I can handle the Ice King's shenanigans. And obviously... so can Violet." They all laughed.

The next day

Violet finally got her glasses back. She and Peppermint Butler walked down the halls to the main dining hall where breakfaast would be served. As they passed some of the windows, she could for some reason feel eyes on her back. The blonde turned to see no one. "Is something wrong?" Asked the butler.

"N-No. Nothing is wrong." She said, looking around. They both went on.

Ice Kingdom

"This princess is a lot harder to crack than the others..." The Ice King said, stroking his long white beard. "Gunther! We're going to find us a hunter instead. Bring up the catalogue!" He yelled. The penguin came up with a large book. "Let's see... rabbits... giraffes... unicorns... no... women don't like unicorns! They like snow cones! Ooh! Demon hunters! Perfect!" Gunther brought in a phone and the Ice King dialed a number. "Yes, Demon hunter services? I'd like to make a request for someone who can retrieve princesses..."

Candy Kingdom

Finn and Jake walked were at the throne room with Princess Bubblegum. "Have you any problems lately boys?" She asked.

"No, but we checked the Ice King's lair and we didn't see anything." Finn said.

"How's the little rebel?" Jake asked. "I wanna see if she wants to come with us to beat up some nasty witches."

"I thought you didn't like having her around." Finn asked.

"That was BEFORE, she beat up the Ice King." Jake pointed out. Violet came out wearing her old clothes now.

"Hey boys. How's it going?" She waved some.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." Finn said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, enough of the chit chat, wanna come and beat up the witches by the old scary creek?"

"Um... no thank you..." She said, sweatdropping. Jake seemed disappointed. Something then smashed outside. Guards ran into the castle, terrified.

"What is wrong?" Asked Princess Bubblegum.

"Theres... there's A DEMON IN THE CASTLE!" Screamed a guard. The entire room burst into chaos, for demons were one of the most feared species in the entire land of Ooo. Next to accident prone ticks and Diahrea spreading monkeys of course. The front door burst open to reveal a fox demon, it was red and black, with nine tails and red slits for eyes, a coal black nose and sharp white teeth.

"Oh crud..." Violet said.

"Guards! Seize him!" Princess Bubblegum cried out, but all the guards were terrified and didn't want to risk their lives.

_"I am here... for the human."_ The fox said.

"Like heck you're not getting your hands on me!" Finn yelled, getting out his sword. But his knees were trembling. "Jake, that thing is way too creepy looking for me to fight on my own..." He said.

"I'm right behind you man!" Jake said, getting bigger. The fox growled.

_"You do not look female though... Ice King said it was a princess..."_

"ICE KING?" Everyone asked.

"_Yes, the Ice King. He is a fool, but at least I'm getting entertained by this. Now..."_ The fox sniffed, and it's eye caught Violet. _"YOU! You are the female I am searching for!"_

"Oh no you don't!" Finn blocked his way, and the fox striked with his claws. Finn blocked it and striked, but the fox was too quick. He darted out of the way and snatched him up with his tail.

"HOLD ON DUDE!" Jake slingshot his way to save Finn, but ended up getting caught. "...Uhh... sorry Finn."

"It's fine Jake. You tried at least." They began to struggle and scream. Violet ran in front of the fox and yelled at his face.

"Fine! I'll go with you, just let them go!" She yelled.

"No! Violet, DON'T!" Finn yelled.

"Yeah, take her instead!" Jake said.

"JAKE!" Finn and Princess Bubblegum yelled.

_"Very well child..." _The fox let them go and snatched up the girl. _"If you all value your lives you will not follow." _He hissed, then ran off with Violet looking very upset and a whole mess of chaos in the castle.


End file.
